


The Arrangement

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Only in Chapter 9, Politics, Princess Temari, ShikaTem, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: To avoid being set up by the council Temari concocts a plan that involves one Nara Shikamaru.  How can a fake relationship lead to real feelings?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 56
Kudos: 159





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! I love fanfic tropes! So I had to use the fake dating one for these two :D I tend to write Temari very different from how she is depicted in the anime so just be aware if she does seem a little out of character. Also, I take real issue with how she's depicted but that's a story for another time. This is just a quick prologue and I'll get into the fun stuff soon.

Temari traced random patterns over her notebook as the council droned on. These meetings were getting worse. While she loved being able to help and advise her brother the council was another story. They were still so set in the old ways despite the war and everything that they’d all been through. The world had changed but they refused to change with it. Even now she was the only woman present, and that was solely due to being part of the ruling family.

“And now onto other important matters. Princess Temari is now more than of age to entertain suitors. Despite her advanced age, there are still some suitable lords who have indicated an interest in courting her.” Her head shot up hearing her name. Temari felt her skin pale and her heart dropped to her stomach. Were they really considering what she thought they were?

“Yes, there are a number of unmarried clan heads that are interested as well.” From what she remembered they were all men twice her age, balding, ones that had never found a wife. A few of them because of their backward thinking about the role of women. It was disturbing to her that they considered her a potential mate.

She couldn’t be part of an arranged marriage. Were they hoping she’d kill her husband? Who knows who they might set her up with. She’d be a terrible wife and this would somehow be blamed on Gaara. She needed to buy some time.

Surprising them she stood up with an announcement. “I am currently in a relationship with Nara Shikamaru, a jounin of the Leaf Village.” Even as she was saying it she had to keep her expression neutral in the face of such a huge lie.

The whole room fell silent at her announcement.

“Princess Temari you recognize that there are serious ramifications for Suna from your forming a relationship. Especially one that we have not approved. This is all the more complicated because he is not from the Sand. We are well aware of Nara Shikamaru from his role in the war. We should have been informed immediately.”

“It did not seem appropriate given the war that was about to break out to bring up my romantic relationship.” She felt herself grinding her teeth. They had just been through a fucking war. How was her love life more important?

“Lord Gaara were you aware of their relationship.” Gaara eyed his sister carefully schooling his expression.

“It was I who recommended her actions. Given the circumstances, it would have not made sense to bring their relationship up with the council seeing that we could not have expected who would have lived or died during the war.”

“And you are unopposed to the match?”

“Nara Shikamaru has proven himself as a strong, respectable and worthy Shinobi. He is not only a solid member of the Leaf, but he has also been an important ally to the Sand.” Despite this all being a complete deception she couldn't help but feel a little proud hearing her brother's acknowledgment of his character.

“I ask you to tread cautiously Council. He is quite fond of my sister. If you were to step in between their relationship there could be adverse consequences that would threaten our alliance with the Leaf and that of the other nations. We cannot sustain another war which you may potentially welcome should there be continued talk about arranging some sort of relationship for political purposes in regards to Temari.” Kankurou chimed in hoping to solidify the lie.

The council held the silence for a moment before a member spoke up. “Truthfully, this could be a significant gain for us. An alliance through their eventual marriage could only strengthen our current relationship with Konoha. You’ve done well Princess Temari.” For everything that she’d sacrificed this is the first time that they’d ever actually acknowledged an “accomplishment.”

“I assume you remember the courtship rituals. Now that the war is over this may be just what the village needs. Everyone loves a fairy tale.”

Temari dug her fingernails into her palm remembering those tiresome lessons as a child. While Kankurou was working on his jutsu she was learning how to be a proper princess. “ Ah yes, well. We will both need time to prepare.” And she needed time to convince him to go along with this charade.

“Understood, we expect him here in a month. I haven’t been so excited! “ The meeting came to a close the council leaving satisfied while Temari and her siblings had to pretend that they hadn’t concocted an elaborate ruse.

“What are you going to do?” Kankurou asked. It was a pretty brilliant idea at the time but now the council was expecting some kind of proof.

“What can I do? I have to tell Shikamaru. They expect him here. He was the first name I could think of. I figured him being from a different village would make it more believable. If I can’t produce a suitor who knows who they are going to pick for me. I can’t believe that after everything I’ve done for the Village they can still dictate my love life.” Her brothers looked at her sympathetically. She was right, it wasn’t fair. For all that she’d done they still viewed her as a political pawn they could use to their benefit.

“You think he’ll go along with it?”

“He has to, my freedom depends on it.” She wasn’t sure how to convince her ally/friend/sometimes something more to play along. The whole thing was incredibly troublesome. The courting rituals were very old and had specific steps and procedures for each one. But, if they could pull it off and convince the council that they were indeed together she could have more time to make a plan, some way to get out of this.

In addition to their roles, they’d somehow have to convince everyone around them that they were a couple. This was to ensure that no one let it slip that they weren’t actually together. Imagining hand-holding and kisses in public for everyone to see caused her to blush which she tried to hide by burying her face in her arms.

“I mean this could work. You like him don’t you?” Gaara thought aloud.

She stared at her younger brother in shock. “What the hell Gaara? Of course not!”

He just shrugged not taken back by her reply. “I just assumed. You asked to complete any missions out to Konoha. In addition, I know that you stay on Nara grounds while there. He’s remained your long-standing escort there due to your request. I just assumed you either were already together or potentially pursuing a relationship.” He replied matter of factly.

She just gawked at him while trying to process his response. “That’s...that doesn’t mean that I like him! I mean sure we work together a lot and while I’m there we spend most of our time together. I’m just used to him and I don’t want to get to know other people!”

Kankurou couldn’t help but cackle loudly at his sister's expression. They were both so obvious about how they felt about each other and yet here she was trying to argue otherwise.

“Quiet Kankurou! There’s nothing between Nara and I. He’s still an annoying cry baby.” Even as she was saying it she couldn’t help but wince.

“Right now he’s my only hope for getting through this. I’ll be leaving in the morning for Konoha. Not because I want to see him! I just need to convince him to go through with this and coach him on what he’s going to have to do.” With that, she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Kankurou and Gaara just looked back at each other. “So much for preparing for the courting rituals. We may have to worry about the marriage ones.”


	2. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had always made a great team. She needed him one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers! Welcome back! No real notes for this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!

Shikamaru felt the space in the bed next to him dip while fingers casually brushed through his hair. 

“Mari, it’s too early, go back to sleep.” He groaned his arms wrapping around her waist cuddling into her warmth. She just looked down at him amused waiting for his sleep-addled mind to catch up. 

“Temari? What are you doing here?” He asked sitting up shocked and surprised to see her. 

“I need a favor.” He just yawned loudly trying to chase sleep again. 

“Can’t this wait till later.” He whined laying his head in her lap shutting his eyes. 

“No, it’s awkward and confusing but it’s important.”

“Fine, I’ll do it just let me sleep.” He conceded closing his eyes again. 

“No, Shikamaru, this is serious.” He could tell by the tone of her voice that this wasn’t just a regular favor coupled with this impromptu visit. 

He took a deep breath and tried to focus. “What’s going on?”

“The council is trying to set me up. To get them off my back I told them I was in a relationship with you.” She told him quickly. 

Now he was wide awake. “What? Why me?” 

“I needed help and you were the first person I thought of.” She wasn’t quite ready to unpack what that meant.

He just shrugged. He was here in Konoha, the council was in Suna. How could they figure out if it was true or not? 

“Fine, they’ll never know anyway.”

She began to worry her hands. “It’s more complicated than that. Just telling them isn’t enough. There are certain courting _rituals_ that are involved.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yes, being a princess can be such a joy.” 

“Tem…” He groaned running a hand through his hair. Why couldn’t it be simple? 

“Please I know it’s going to be a drag but my life depends on this.” She knew that convincing him to go along with it was going to be work but she needed him to be on board. 

“What if you just told them to fuck off?”

She just stared, obviously she wanted to do that. “I lose my seat on the council and it weakens Gaara’s position.”

“What sort of backward shit is that? If you’re single too long they’re just going to give it away.” 

“Basically.” 

“What happens at the end of this? They’ll expect a uh...marriage right? Isn’t that the whole point?” They both winced at the m-word. 

She had considered that but she needed to deal with one crisis at a time. “I just need to buy some time and I can figure that out later. Please Shikamaru. I know that it’s a drag and troublesome and whatever else you want to call it but I just can’t let them set me up with someone. It will go terribly and could make things a lot worse for my brothers and Suna. We really need your help.”

He sighed rubbing his hands over his tired face. “Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes, if this means that much to you, yes, of course, I’ll help you.” She was so happy that she couldn’t help but throw her arms around him. He just returned the hug rubbing her back comfortingly.

“You’re a lot of trouble you know that.”

She just chuckled in response, keeping her hold on him tight. “I know….” This was the most at peace that she’d felt in the last 48 hours. 

“Okay, what do we have to do?”

“We have to tell your mom we’re together.”

He pushed her back to stare, panic set in his eyes. “What the hell? Why? Isn’t it better that other people aren’t involved in this sham?”

She could understand his dread. Yoshino could be a lot to take, but over the years Temari had grown to love and respect her. It killed her that they’d have to lie, but it was a necessary evil. “It’s not convincing enough. This won’t work unless everyone around us believes that we’re together. I don’t want to think about what the council would do if they find out this isn’t real. I’ll be here for two weeks to get you ready for all the courting rituals and in that time everyone will need to believe that we are a... uh couple.” Just saying the word made her blush. 

“Kankuro and Gaara already know what's going on so it’s just everyone here in Konoha.”

He rolled over to his side feeling defeated. “Troublesome.” He knew though that his mother was going to be overjoyed by the news. 

She shifted him onto his back so she could look down at him teal eyes blazing. “No turning back ok!” 

He just stared back up at her. “I’m not, besides I don’t think that people are going to have a hard time believing that we are together.” 

“And why is that?”

He looked away not wanting to see her reaction. “They ask me all the time if we’re dating. They think that we have been in some kind of secret relationship for years now.” She sat back feeling her cheeks warm. While that was good news in a sense it also made her feel a little awkward. This was coupled with Gaara’s observation the other day. Why would people think that they were dating? 

“Oh well, that’s a... good thing I guess.” 

“Yup, great.” The silence that passed over them was unnerving and she hated it. She didn’t want their relationship to change, they’d work so hard over time to build it. There was a genuine fear that after all was said and done she could lose him. And if she could admit it to herself that was precisely what she was trying to avoid. 

“I guess I better go check into the Inn.”

“Just stay.” He mumbled into his pillow grabbing her hand. 

“What?”

“You stay here when you come to Konoha anyways and besides what kind of uh boyfriend would I be if I let you stay in some random place.” Kami this was weird.

“Okay, you’re right.” This would just make it seem more believable. 

“Now can I sleep?” It was as though she hadn’t asked him to upend his whole life. 

“Yes, thanks again.” She got up to leave for the guest room till his arms wrapped around her dragging her back into the bed. 

“Give me a few hours then explain to me in detail everything that needs to happen, then we’ll go tell my mom.” 

His arms were wrapped around her waist while his breath fluttered against the back of her neck. This was how he usually fell asleep when she was there and she sunk into the familiarity of it. Warm and safe. 

He had told her a while back that he would have a hard time falling and staying asleep due to nightmares a gift from the war. Apparently though, sleeping with her next to him helped keep them away.

She was just helping a friend just like what he was doing. It didn’t matter that she looked forward to mornings when she could wake up in his arms. Or that she hated waking up cold and alone in Suna. This didn’t mean that they had feelings for each other. They were just friends. 

At least that’s what she tried to convince herself when she shifted to look at him once she knew that he was asleep. She just took a moment to take him in. Soft skin, dark eyelashes that covered doe-like eyes. Even she could admit that her lazy nin was attractive. He’d grown so much from the boy that she once knew. He was so blindly loyal and she was thankful that she didn’t have to do too much to convince him to help her. He had lost so many people that he’d do anything to keep the ones that he did have. She knew that _together_ they’d find a way. Her fingers brushed stray hairs away from his face so that she could kiss his forehead.

This might have been a bad idea.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! We're going to get to the fun stuff next chapter :D Love you all!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	3. The Participants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my dear readers! Thank you for returning. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

It was in the early afternoon when Shikamaru and Temari made their way to his mom’s house. Temari had just given him a quick rundown of everything that he needed to do for the rituals and he was already tired. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from complaining that women were just troublesome creatures. Once she explained the extent of the customs he understood why his mom needed to know. She and the clan had a role to play in all of this. 

Yoshino looked up from tending the garden upon seeing the couple approach. “Temari? Oh, sweetheart welcome back. I wasn’t expecting you.” She greeted her with a hug.

Temari held onto the woman for just a moment longer. The same feeling of peace and comfort overcoming her, similar to the one that she felt when Shikamaru held her. She’d grown up without a mother and Yoshino over the years had grown to be that figure to her. She felt encouraged in that embrace. 

After the war had ended and the dust settled Temari had remained in Konoha. This was to help Shikamaru and Yoshino with the memorial service for Shikaku and other members of the Nara clan. Their clan had suffered huge losses and she wanted to be there to help as much as she could. Yoshino had lost her husband and best friend in one fell swoop, but despite such a devastating loss, she came out of it as only a warrior could. She took on the mantle of clan head with a certain grace and dignity never allowing anyone to see her will waver. She simply worked through her pain knowing that the clan needed her to be their beacon, strong and sturdy. Her husband may have passed away but he’d left the clan in capable hands, hers and now their son’s. 

“Shikamaru and I had something we needed to talk to you about.”

“Of course Dear, come inside I’ll make tea.” She linked her arm with Temari’s leading them into the house chattering along the way. 

Once seated Yoshino began to nag her son annoyed that he hadn't let her know that Temari was back in the village and needed assurances that he was taking care of her. 

“Mom, calm down. She’s here because of uhm well-“

Temari could tell that he wasn’t quite sure what to say. “We wanted to let you know that we are in a relationship. We kept it a secret because of everything with the war. Now that things have calmed down we wanted you to know.”

Yoshino just stared at them silently and they both felt dread creeping up their spines. It wasn’t easy to pull one over on her and the worry began to sink in that she knew that they were lying. 

“I’m so happy for you two!” Amazingly she burst into joyful tears while hugging both of them.

“I knew it! I had a feeling! The Akimichis, Yamanakas and I had a bet about you two! You are perfect together.”

“Really? Why would you say that?” Why was everyone saying that? 

“My Shikamaru here was so lazy about everything that wasn’t clouds or Shogi but that changed when he met you. You push him and inspire him to do more. Since that fight during the Chunnin exams, I felt like he’s been doing all he could to impress you. That’s no small feat. You bring out the best in each other. That’s what Shikaku saw too.”

Shikamaru felt his heart stop. “Dad?”

“Of course. Even Asuma mentioned it to us. We both saw how you two interacted and we heard you talk about her enough. Shikaku attended enough meetings with Temari and her brother to see just how smart and strong she was. He knew that you’d make a perfect match. We both hoped that one day you’d figure it out and finally be together.” 

Surprising her Yoshino took Temari’s hand in hers, warm eyes meeting cool teal. “He saw a little bit of me in you Temari. Your relationship reminded him of us when we were younger. Shikaku knew that your smile would change Shikamaru’s heart.” 

They sat there speechless neither of them knowing how to take the information. Temari couldn’t help but reach over to squeeze Shikamaru’s hand comfortingly hoping that he wasn’t spiraling. His fingers laced with hers as a silent thank you for grounding him. 

“Do your brothers know?”

Temari was thankful for the change in topic. “That’s actually why I came. Due to my uh status in Suna, certain courting rituals need to be completed to legitimize our relationship. It’s also an opportunity for the people in Suna to meet my suitor as well as his clan.”

Yoshino’s mind began to race. “Oh of course! Anything that I and the Nara clan can do we will be happy to.” She relished the opportunity to demonstrate the strength and nobility of their clan. 

Temari told her quickly about all the upcoming events and what she would need to prepare. Yoshino was entirely too excited about the trip to the desert and all the ceremonies. Wanting to prove that her son was worthy of their princess. She talked excitedly about different ideas and how she wanted to present their clan. It was impossible to hold back her excitement and the nagging had already begun. She was adamant that her son would present himself and their family well. Temari was glad that she was so invested and seemed genuinely happy, but she worried about Shikamaru who sat there next to her silent in thought. 

  
  
  
  


They made the trek back home under heavy silence. Her Shika could never hide his emotions and she knew that the discussion about his father was weighing on his heart. She stopped to stare up at him, her hands against his chest, guilt resting heavily on her shoulders. “Shikamaru, you can back out now if you want. I know what she said about your dad was a lot to take. I won’t hold it against you if you didn’t want to go through with this.” Despite the possible consequences she’d never hurt him for her own sake. 

He just shook his head before staring up at the sky. “No, I’m not backing out. My dad knew you, he was impressed with what he saw. He wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t help you when you needed it most. I don’t run from challenges, not anymore.” She was surprised by the steely resolve in his eyes.

Temari nodded and a part of her was pleased to know that his father would have approved of a relationship between them. 

He smiled softly at her brushing a stray blonde lock behind her ear. “Besides did you see how happy my mom was. She’s so excited to go to Suna, to be part of this. I won’t take that away from her.” It was the happiest he’d seen her since they lost Shikaku.

Temari couldn’t help but brush the traitorous tears that appeared in her eyes. This was all becoming so much bigger than her, bigger than them. She prayed that it didn’t all blow up in their faces. 

With a grin, he just wiped the tears away. “Stop it now Crybaby, we’ve still got a lot of work to do.” 

When they returned home he went to sit outside on the porch that overlooked the clan forest. She knew that he needed some time in silence to process the last 24 hours. So she busied herself by cleaning the house and cooking their dinner. It felt like the least she could do given everything that she’d asked of him. It was terribly domestic and she didn’t hate it entirely. 

She found him outside looking up at the stars. The air heavy with the smell of smoke. She knew that it wasn't the best way to cope, but his mother had inadvertently brought up some buried feelings. “Shika? Dinners ready.” He nodded, getting up to follow her. Normally when she stayed there they would go out to eat. Ever so often they would cook together at home and he appreciated the effort.

“Thank you, Tem.” They began eating together, the heaviness of the afternoon finally lightening. This was familiar and it was comforting to engage in simple routines. 

“What the hell! You’re dating? And you didn’t think to tell us first!” Temari and Shikamaru looked up startled seeing Ino storm into the house in dramatic fashion. 

“Hi Shikamaru, hi Temari. Oo something smells good!” Chouji greeted them with a smile helping himself to dinner. 

“So you found out?” Shikamaru just stared not the least bit surprised. 

Ino sat down next to them to make herself a plate “Of course we did. Your mother is announcing it all over the village.”

“Of course she is.” They just shook their heads having expected this. It did help them from having to tell everyone. 

“Well, I want to say that I was the first one to see it,” Ino announced proudly.

Temari looked at her amused. “And when was that?”

“When we fought that wind bitch with the swords! It was like being the third wheel!” They both remembered that fight vividly although not quite like how she did. 

“I don’t know, I feel like it was the Chunnin exams. After that, he couldn’t stop talking about her.” Chouji added thoughtfully. 

“Is that so?” Temari grinned at him and the pink that flooded Shikamaru’s cheeks.

“Trust me, it wasn’t all positive, anyway enough walking down memory lane.” 

“Well, either way, we're happy for the both of you. It was about time that you admitted your feelings for each other.” Ino paused with a grin. “I also heard about those courting rituals.”

Shikamaru groaned rubbing at his tired eyes. “What a drag.” 

They fell into easy conversation while eating. Ino and Chouji chiming in with their favorite ShikaTem moment. And Temari slipped into the familiarity and sweetness of it all. She hoped that Shikamaru knew how lucky he was, to grow up the way he did. With the parents he had and the friends he kept. She knew it was wrong, but it was easy to look at Yoshino as her mother and Ino and Chouji as her friends. Would this be what life would be like if they were together? Days filled with a nagging mom and overly intrusive friends? And why did that all seem so wonderful?

*

**

That night Shikamaru held onto Temari hoping her even breaths would lull him to sleep. She had been through a rough couple of days and he was thankful that at last, she had a moment of peace. Temari loved Suna so much and he knew that this was all to do what she had always done, protect and defend her village. It was a role that she enjoyed and one that she’d do anything to keep. Life in Suna had improved so much because of the work done by her and her brothers. They couldn’t allow anything to upset that peace. This was just like a game of Shogi and he was determined to outplay the Council. 

He didn’t know what to think about his mother’s and apparently his father’s acceptance of their “relationship.” What did they see that he couldn’t? His father and Asuma had both been in relationships with powerful, headstrong, and unyielding kunoichi. Had they really seen him taking that same path with Temari? Was he destined for marriage with a troublesome woman? 

He stared down at her, how she clutched so tightly to him even while asleep and a sense of protectiveness came over him. This was all shaping to be so much more complicated but he refused to abandon her now. They were going to see this through to the end, he wouldn’t let anyone take her freedom or power away from her. She kept the nightmares away from him, he would do the same for her. 

He shifted to pull her closer into his chest, her arms tightening around him. He placed his head against hers the smell of the wind and rain wrapping around him as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Rest easy Princess, I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, they are too cute! Had to put Mama Yoshino in there and also Daddy Shikaku. I will continue to be mad that the killed him off unnecessarily! I think that he would have loved to have Temari as his daughter in law. Next chapter we are off to Suna! Thanks again for reading and all your wonderful support! Love you all!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	4. The Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to convince Suna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful readers! This chapter was alot...and it took on a life of its own. But I still hope that you enjoy it!

_“Step 1. You have to go to Suna and declare your uh... intentions.”_

_“Intentions?”_

_“Basically that you’re there to court me.” Temari couldn’t help but blush at the explanation._

_“This is all so stupid.” Now that everyone in Konoha knew about their “relationship” the real work began. Temari had been giving him a detailed rundown of everything they’d have to do for the courting rituals._

_She just rolled her eyes but continued. “I know but pay attention. The guards will stop you at the gate. There you’ll have to announce who you are and make a declaration. You’ll walk down the main path. Gaara will meet you there. You have to present three gifts. One from your village, one from your clan and one from you. He’ll address the people then Kankuro will walk me out and I’ll meet you. We will then finish the walk to the Kazekage’s building.”_

_Shikamaru nodded his head along. It seemed simple enough. He had an idea for the first two gifts but the one from him personally threw him for a loop._

_Temari’s face took on a contemplative quality. “The whole thing is supposed to be symbolic. We take these first steps with our family but we take the final ones together. In exchange for the gifts you give to Suna, well they’re giving you me.”_

_The idea didn’t sit well with him. Temari was her own person, as wild and untamable as the wind. It didn’t seem right that they could just give her away. The idea that she could have been “given” to someone else was unsettling. He took her hand in his, as his brown eyes met hers filled with concern. “Temari, are you sure about this? We can figure something else out.”_

_She just shook her head. “No, I’m sure. I promise, I’m okay. I was taught my whole life that I’d end up here, it’s not quite what I expected but it’s okay.”_

_He looked at her still unsure but nodded. “Okay, what else do I need to know.”_

*

**

“Oh, son you look so handsome. You remind me so much of your father.” Yoshino greeted him with tears in her eyes. It wasn’t often that she got to see her son dressed up so formally. 

“Mom…”. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. 

“Stop that! You’ll mess up your hair.” 

“You look, beautiful mom.” She’d pulled out one of her formal kimonos from storage. It was deep green with embroidered gold flowers. It had been a long time since he’d seen her dress up. She seemed almost embarrassed to be so dolled up. On her neck hung a familiar gold necklace with an antler pendant. When he was younger he noticed that she would often wear it when Shikaku went on longer missions. She claimed that having it on made it feel like he was around. She’d worn it almost every day since the start of the war. 

She affectionately adjusted his robes. “I’m very proud of you son. Temari is a wonderful girl and I know that you two will be very happy together.” 

“You think so?”

“Of course! It’s obvious how much she loves you, so much so that she’ll never let you get away with not being your absolute best. She’ll be strict and might nag you but you’ll know that it’s all out of love. I can only imagine the way that she sees you. What she knows you’re capable of.” 

She smiled and looked up at her son. He’d grown up so much from the little boy that would laze about cloud watching and complaining all day. Soon enough she’d gain a daughter that would watch over and take care of her baby. Another Nara man with a troublesome woman. 

“The clan and I are excited to see the two of you lead one day.” Shikamaru nodded struggling to keep from telling her the truth. There was no relationship, Temari didn’t love him. This was all just a way to overcome a political nightmare. 

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself? It’s not like we’re getting married.”

“No, but I know that’s where it’s headed. I’m going to check on everyone else. Deep breaths, you can do this.” She assured him with a grin. 

He looked out as his mother checked and rechecked all the clan members. When it was first announced to the clan that he’d be making this trip to Suna many offered to make the journey with him. He’d tasked his mother with deciding who would come along to represent their clan. She was particular in her selection only allowing those who she knew would represent their family well to come. A large number of clan members had come up to him to share their congratulations as well as sentiments of how it was about time. Many of them expressed their excitement for her to take the helm as clan matriarch one day. 

He stared out towards Suna knowing that once they crossed those gates their lives would irrevocably change. This may be a fake relationship but there would be real consequences. But he also knew that just beyond those gates _she_ was there waiting for him, and for whatever reason that thought propelled him forward. 

  
  


*

**

Temari looked out the window from the room where she was waiting. She could easily make out Shikamaru and the Nara clan from just beyond the gates. She was sure that he was standing out there bored ready for it to start while his mother frantically made sure everyone was ready and in place.

“Temari, are you sure that you want to go through with this?”

She continued to stare out the window, not ready to have this conversation. “What are you talking about Kankuro, I have to.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

She whirled around to glare at him. “What are you saying, of course, it is.”

“Have you really thought this through? We could have figured something else out to deal with the council that didn’t involve a fake relationship. You’re one of the smartest and most stubborn people I know. You could have stopped this. Sure at first maybe this was the only way but by now we could have come up with another plan.”

She wanted to tell him to fuck off but right now he was being serious and there was real worry set in his eyes. 

“Just tell me what you’re thinking.”

He just stared at her unwilling to back down. “I’m thinking that despite what you said to Garra you really do have feelings for him and that’s why you’re allowing this to happen.” When she stood there silent he felt like he had his answer. 

“When I walk you down there and I give him your hand whether this is real or not to you it’s going to be me giving my sister away. And I promised myself that I’d never put you in a situation where you could get hurt.”

Temari knew that this was going to impact a lot of people. She just hadn’t considered how it would affect them. “I don’t know Kankuro. You’re right, this was in a lot of ways the easy way out, but I guess it’s the one that I wanted. Shikamaru is special to me. After you, he’s my best friend. He respects me, he cares about me enough to go through this whole circus act. I trust him with my life. I can’t say what will happen at the end of this but for whatever reason, I feel like if I do this, if _he’s_ there with me, it’s going to be okay.”

Kankuro just nodded, if that didn’t illustrate what love meant he didn’t know what would. 

“You’re my older sister, you’ve spent your life worrying about me, Garra, the village. Always putting everyone and everything ahead of yourself. Maybe this time, be selfish. Go after what you want and don’t stop till you finally have it. And I, your little brother, will be there supporting you along the way. 

They were never ones for flowery words and sentiments. They didn’t have that kind of luxury, but she couldn’t be more thankful for them.

“Tell me that it’s all going to be okay.” For so long they had only each other to depend on and right now she needed him to be the strong one.

“Tem, you’re loud, difficult, obnoxious and annoying, but that guy is still standing out there with his family and best friends. It’s going to be okay.” The thought made her smile and she nodded while giving him a tight hug.

“Just don’t trip down the stairs.”

*

**

The Konoha delegation approached the large gate. Shikamaru was flanked on either side by his mom and an older clan member. Behind him, clan members held emerald green Nara banners proudly. In a show of solidarity Ino and Chouji had also come with a select few clan members their flags waving alongside them. 

Standing at the gate a large army of shinobi stood. In a loud voice while trying to keep his voice from trembling he declared. “I Nara Shikamaru from Konohagakure have come to declare my intentions to court Temari no Sabaku.” 

The guard captain eyed him carefully before sending a signal which caused the shinobis to split allowing them to walk through the gates. 

The main thoroughfare was lined with interested villagers cheering while waving flags and throwing flowers to line their path. The village had come alive. Temari explained that this was also a celebration for Suna. An opportunity to show pride in their village. 

The crowd roared and cheered as they made their way towards the center of the village where he could see Garra standing. Yoshino took his hand in a comforting gesture. This was a larger spectacle than he’d imagined but given who Temari was the excitement was to be expected.

The Konoha assembly approached the Kazekage who stood there with the council. They bowed to each other as a sign of respect while Shikamaru took a knee in front of Gaara. He felt his whole body shaking. Despite knowing that Gaara knew the truth he still felt slightly intimidated. Not by the Kazekage, but by Temari’s brother.

“Why have you come Nara Shikamaru?”

With a deep breath a fierce determination in his eyes he announced, “I have come to pursue the hand and heart of Princess Temari.”

“And in exchange what have you brought us?”

Ino and Chouji stepped forward with large colorful packages. 

“To the people of Sunagakure, to the Kazekage and Council, I along with the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans, The Village of Konohagakure with our Hokage would like to present to you various gifts. Suehiro fans to represent future growth and wealth. Surume, dried cuttlefish to represent a wish for a long relationship. And Kinpou, a gift of gold.” 

Yoshino was the next one to step forward. “From the Nara clan, we would like to present to you a healing medicinal balm that has been developed and perfected by our clan.” 

“Finally, my gift to you, and to your princess is a hand made carving created from wood from our Clans Forest. Its design represents the entwining of our families.” It was an elaborate carving that had a deer weaved with a sand timer. The symbols for the Nara Clan and Kazekage Clan etched in. 

“We are thankful for the gifts you have presented to us. For the friendship that our villages have shared. It is our hope that you will view Suna and it’s people as your own.”

Garra looked towards the crowd eager faces meeting him, ones that hadn’t smiled since the war began. The village was excited and revitalized as they watched what they believed to be a fairy tale unfolding. 

“People of Suna. Our Princess has chosen a suitor. Please welcome our guests as you would your own family.”

A loud cheer sounded and Shikamaru continued his ascent forward alone as the rest of his group remained there with the Kazekage. 

Shikamaru felt his breathing become labored in the hot desert sun, the pressure to do this right, and the deafening roars dulling his senses. He felt himself starting to panic and had half a mind to turn around. 

That is until he finally saw Temari coming towards him with her arm linked with Kankurou. He would have sworn that it was a mirage. A feverish dream due to the desert heat. She was draped in emerald green and gold silks, a crown affixed to her head. She was gorgeous. Graceful, poised, and beautiful. A princess in every sense. 

He hadn’t seen her for two weeks after seeing her daily. It hit him just how much he’d missed her. 

He was stunned, her teal eyes sparkled under the desert sun, her blonde hair was down glistening in the sunlight. He almost missed a step to her amusement and her smile grounded him back to Earth. He felt it all fade to the background. All the tension and worry he’d been holding fell. All he could think about was getting to her, his Temari. 

Once they finally met his eyes held hers, that unique teal that he’d grown to love so much and he could see her shoulders relax. 

Kankuro regarded him for a moment still holding onto his sister. 

“Thank you for doing this Nara. You’re a good guy. Whether this is real or not, take care of my sister.” They shook hands an understanding passing silently between them before Kankuro placed Temari’s hand in his and then stepped away to join his brother behind them. 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but kiss her hand the crowd cheering wildly around them, but they could only see each other. 

“You doing okay?” He asked his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. 

She took a deep breath before nodding. “Now that you’re here, yes.” 

“You look beautiful.” There was no point in trying to lie.

The shy smile and light flush only enhanced the image of his princess. “You clean up very nicely as well Nara.” Her fingers gently ran through the ends of his hair. 

He smiled at the compliment his hand tightening around hers. “Thank you, Princess.” 

“Ready?” He asked, linking her arm in his. 

“Yes.” 

*

**

Shikamaru collapsed onto the couch thankful to be out of those heavy robes. Chouji and Ino tried to strong-arm him into exploring Suna along with their clan members. He’d begged them for some time to relax which they eventually relented understanding that he’d been through a lot. His mother was all too happy to get involved in the preparations for the upcoming rituals. He was thankful that she had Kankuro and Gaara to nag for the week. 

This was his first moment alone and it finally gave him time to process what he’d agreed to and what had just happened. But all his mind could do was replay images of Temari in all her glory making her way towards him. This was starting to feel more and more real and it was hard to distinguish between the lies and the truth. When he’d declared his intentions to Suna and Garra it felt real. It felt like he was really asking them to accept him as worthy of their princess. The gift that he’d given her had been carved with care and precision. It had taken him the full two weeks to complete. He didn’t know what that meant that he would dedicate so much time to it.

“Come in.” He yelled the knock on the door disturbing his thoughts. He knew that it was Temari. They’d agreed after the parade to meet up and seeing her felt like just what he needed.

He was glad that she was no longer wrapped in expensive fabrics but rather the usual clothes that she wore when she was home. Still, it did not detract from how absolutely breathtaking she was, how he now saw her. Wordlessly he opened his arms out to her and she just fell into his lap her face nuzzled into his neck. His arms tightened protectively around her holding her close to his chest. He rubbed her back comfortingly knowing that if he was having a difficult time processing all of this she was even more so. 

“Thank you, Shika.” The council was beside themselves, lauding praises over her and her chosen suitor. They were happy, the village was happy, his family was, and yet she didn’t know how to feel. She was thankful that everyone was buying into their lie but her conversation with Kankuro allowed those doubts to seep in. Was there another way to get around the council that she hadn’t considered? She had always been headstrong and difficult, why was she just allowing this to happen? But as he held her so securely, and spoke to her so sweetly it felt like she knew. 

“I have something else for you.” She looked at him surprised and confused. He’d done so much thus far why would he even consider doing anything more. Surprising her he placed a necklace on her.

“I had it commissioned for you the last time I was here in Suna. The glass is made of sand from here and Konoha.” He explained his hand gently holding the glass pendant that had a set of antlers embedded within it. 

The antler design was remarkably similar to the one that Yoshino had. That he’d explained it’s meaning to. This incarnation though was one that was entirely their own. He had it done as a thank you for how much she’d helped and supported him after the war. 

“Shikamaru…”

“ A deer has many sides. They are powerful, feisty, cautious, adventurous and protective. By growing antlers, they too carry a crown, but theirs fall off and grow again showing us regeneration and renewal. Keep it with you this week. Let it remind you of who I am, who you are and who we are together. No matter what Tem, know that I’m here, I’m always with you. ”

There was so much that she wanted to say at that moment. To admit how she felt to ask him to make this real, but the words were frozen in her throat. If she did that it could change everything and he could easily walk away from her. So instead she just nodded resting her head on his shoulder her hands clutching him tightly. She had a few more days to live out this fantasy, to hold onto him selfishly like he was hers. And if in the end her heart was broken it would have been worth it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some important references and inspirations for this chapter:
> 
> Yuino- is a Japanese engagement custom in which the families exchange various symbolic gifts.
> 
> Shika's carving is based on the Welsh hand-carved Love Spoon 
> 
> I totally thought about Aladdin parading through Agrabah as Prince Ali when i wrote this. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, all the wonderful kudos, and comments! I love and appreciate all of you!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	5. The Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not about fearing nightmares, it's about finding someone to face them with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dreamy readers! This was kind of a plot bunny that jumped a little far. I was going to include it in another chapter that I had planned but it got too long and needed to be a standalone. A quick introspection then we're back to our regularly scheduled programming. Hope you enjoy it!

_Shikamaru grinned seeing Temari walk towards him. The brightness of her smile rivaled that of the desert sun. He wanted so much to play in that sunlight. She was gorgeous and he felt so lucky that she was his. It was finally happening, the fruition of his hidden wants and dreams._

_He took a step but his body wouldn’t take him forward. Frantically he kept trying to move but his limbs felt paralyzed. He called out to Temari but his voice wouldn’t come out._

_He continued to grasp at his throat willing his body to move. In horror, he watched as Kankuro placed her hand into another figure's while Temari smiled and blushed sweetly at him. That was his smile. What the hell was happening? Why wasn’t his mother, Ino, and Chouji trying to stop her?_

_‘No, what the fuck is this? That should be me!’ He continued to struggle against the invisible force that held him back. Tears blinded him as she moved further and further away from him. Unknown banners heralding the family that she would one day belong to._

_He felt his breath fading while he was losing another person that meant so much to him. He sunk into the darkness around him as his sunlight faded away_

_‘Tem...come back….please don’t leave me here alone.’_

  
  


Shikamaru sat up gasping and struggling to breathe. Nightmares weren’t new to him, he’d been struggling with them for a while. This one though was much different. He grasped at his heart trying to get it back under control blinking back tears. He took in deep breaths using his senses to focus on the room. He was in Suna, Temari was still his. 

He went to move out of the bed thankful to have control over his body. His feet automatically moving him to the only person that could help him. 

*

**

Temari answered the door confused about who could possibly be coming to see her at this God awful hour. If it was Kankuro she was going to unleash a hurricane. 

“What?!” She demanded throwing her door open. Her eyes softened seeing Shikamaru standing there. He looked so defeated, tired with dark circles under his eyes. 

“Shika?” She paused before taking his hand to pull him into the room. She sat on the bed so that he could lay his head on her lap. 

“Nightmares?” She asked gently her fingers threading through his hair. 

“Yea…” He mumbled against her warm thigh refusing to look at her. He hated looking so weak in front of her. 

“Have you asked your mom for help? I’m sure that they have something that you can take to help you sleep.” 

“I don’t want to take pills for this.” She just nodded with a sigh. She was really starting to worry about him. 

“Shikamaru, you taught me that it’s okay to ask for help. This might need to be something that you talk to her about when ...uhm you go back to Konoha.”

“Okay,” she was sure that he agreed just so that she wouldn’t nag him about it. 

“Was it about the war again?”

She felt him shake his head. “No something else.” 

That was surprising. She wanted so much to ask him just what they were about but he looked so desperate for some peace and sleep. 

She knew that the council would probably frown upon him being there but she was getting really tired of doing what they wanted. 

“Okay, you lay down baby.” He shifted to rest his head against a pillow. She laid down next to him his head going to rest against her heart while she pulled the blankets over them. Her fingers gently ran across his scalp while she hummed a well known Suna tune women would often sing to their babies to lull them to sleep. His arms tightened around her sinking into her warmth.

“Thank you Mari.”

“It’s the least I could do for my suitor.”

He just chuckled in response. “What if this was real?”

Her mouth dropped in surprise. “What? Shikamaru what did you say?”

“What if we were really together?” Her face blushed brightly not expecting to have this conversation. 

“I...I mean. I wouldn’t be completely opposed to the idea. Why? What do you think?” She paused waiting for a reply but only received silence. 

”Shika?” She looked down to see that he’d fallen fast asleep. His soft breaths fluttering across her chest. 

She just smiled thankful that he’d get some sleep. He was probably too tired that he didn’t know what he was saying and would completely forget about it tomorrow.

“Good night Shikamaru.” 

*  
**

Shikamaru woke up feeling rested and warm and he knew that this was entirely due to the girl in his arms. During the night they must have shifted and she was now cradled against his chest, their legs entwined needing to be connected with the other. That nightmare had left him shaken and the only thing that could restore any kind of peace was Temari. 

Last night after he'd given her the necklace he’d all but fallen asleep in her arms but she left knowing that everyone would be returning soon. They didn’t want word to get to the council. It was like his mind had betrayed him, knowing that she was nearby but he wasn’t with her. 

Shikamaru softly kissed her forehead, not wanting to wake her. 

“Thank you, Princess.” He felt her just nuzzle into his chest. 

What would happen in the future? What if one day she did find someone? He couldn’t very well rely on her whenever his mind ran away from itself. She’d no longer be his troublesome woman that would nag him when he was lazy, but comfort him when he was hurt. She’d be nothing more than a friend, an ally and eventually he’d be nothing to her. 

And yet as she held him so tightly, how she looked up at him so softly perhaps there was something there. Something they could build upon. 

This whole experience was forcing him to face those emotions he’d pushed aside due to life and war. Now here being in this situation those feelings were all roaring to the surface. 

Temari was special to him. Since the Chunin exams, she’d become an unyielding presence in his life. She was undeniably strong both in body and mind. Serving as his foundation. She had been like Shikaku after the war had ended. Picking up the broken pieces when he’d fallen apart. She didn’t let him stay broken, her very presence had helped seal those cracks in his heart. But ultimately he knew that he’d done the same for her.

He forced her to face those feelings of grief and loss that she wanted to ignore needing to be the strong one. He pushed her knowing that she needed to face those shadows. He wasn’t afraid of her storms and took every harsh accusation and the relentless downpour of tears. Her father, mother, the childhood that had been robbed from her, the pressure to fix and build Suna had been crushing her. So they talked through it all. Long nights into mornings, random conversations when feelings would come up. All their fears, disappointments, hopes and dreams revealed in these difficult, precious conversations. There was no one else in the world that they could share this kind of trust and vulnerability with and he would be damned if he had to give that up. Temari was a violent storm to the world, but to him, she was like refreshing spring rain. The kind that would fall when his beloved clouds would layer the sky. She refreshed him and nurtured his world. 

“Temari?” When he didn’t get a response he just rested his face against her head breathing her in. 

“I know that this whole thing didn’t start off real, but I think we were both trying to avoid how we really felt. You mean the world to me Princess and I want to be your Prince.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shika's feelings are starting to catch up :D Next chapter will feature the next ritual. Thank you all for all the wonderful support! Love you!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	6. The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've danced around their feelings for long enough now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my wonderful readers! We’re racing towards the end of this story! Thank you for stopping by! I'll be happy if this helps take your mind off of the world for a little bit.  
> Enjoy the chapter :D

_“Step 2, ugh this is the worst one yet.” Shikamaru waited with bated breath worried._

_“It’s a dinner followed by a dance.”_

_He just stared for a moment waiting for more information.“Oh, that’s it?”_

_“Yup. This is where we need your mom and some Naras. The dinner is supposed to consist of food half from Suna and half traditional Konoha dishes.” He nodded knowing that his mom would love to have a whole kitchen staff to boss around._

_He just shrugged. “Doesn’t seem too bad.”_

_“I have to perform a dance.”_

_Never in his life did he expect the cruelest kunoichi of their generation to make such a statement. Thus he couldn’t help the bubble of laughter._

_“Shut up! It’s not that funny!”_

_“Yes, actually it is.” He couldn’t imagine his murderous warrior prancing around on a stage._

_Temari just rolled her eyes annoyed, but her lips quirked into a smile at his laugh. He didn’t laugh often and she wished that he could do so much more._

_“Anyways, it’s a traditional dance girls are taught from a young age. It’s a way for Suna to share part of its culture with my suitor and his family.”_

_“Do I have to do anything?”_

_“No, you just get to sit there and watch it like it’s the most incredible thing that you’ve ever seen.”_

_“I'm sure it will be.” He teased her and he should have expected her tackling him to the floor._

_Despite her best efforts, he continued to laugh amused while she half-heartedly pounded at his chest. That is until she fell into a fit of laughter herself. She wasn’t sure whether she was happy, tired or overwhelmed but it felt good. If Shikamaru never laughed she sure as hell didn’t but like so many other things he brought that joy out of her._

_Once the laughing spell had passed they laid there on the floor in warm familiarity her head tucked into his neck._

_“You think I can do this?” She asked, feeling a little insecure. War, battles, missions were easy, but there was a kind of vulnerability inherent in all these rituals. This wasn’t the kind of attention she wanted._

_He kissed her forehead affectionately, his arm tightening around her. “I know you can.”_

*

**

Shikamaru’s arm was wrapped casually around Temari while they laughed and joked along with their friends and clansmen. It felt similar to some of the time that she’d spend in Konoha, carefree nights that would turn into mornings. 

All-day long Shikamaru had been affectionate, holding hands, kisses lingering on her head. At first, she assumed that it was just to perpetuate the lie, but it seemed all the more sincere and he was seeking out those moments. Whatever his reasoning she fell into it the comfort and warmth the safety of his arms gave her. Even now she leaned into his chest as they enjoyed the company of friends and family. 

The dinner was more enjoyable than she expected. She loved the food from Suna and enjoyed it being paired with the food from Konoha. She’d spent many family dinners with the Naras and when she was home she’d often crave Yoshino’s home-cooked meals. She could tell that her brothers and everyone else that had been invited were enjoying it as well. Yoshino had worked the kitchen to the bone wanting to make sure it was all perfect and their hard work paid off. The food was delicious and there were few things that she enjoyed more than feeding the people she cared about. 

Temari didn’t take for granted that they were able to eat a meal together like this. People from different villages, clans, and places breaking bread together. Years ago this would not have been possible. Years ago Shikamaru had been her enemy. How times had changed. 

Shikamaru’s hand was curved tightly around Temari’s waist. His fingers lightly brushed over patches of exposed skin and he could feel goosebumps where their skin touched. He knew that he needed to talk to her about the feelings that he’d finally begun to accept, but his heart had been broken in so many ways. If she was to reject his feelings this was one heartbreak he wouldn’t survive. 

“Do you have to get ready soon?” He whispered over to her his fingers easily threading through her hair. Temari nodded solemnly knowing that her performance would be up soon. 

Shikamaru tapped the pendant of her necklace with a soft grin. A wordless and sweet reminder.

“I’m excited to see it.”

“Why? Do you want to see me embarrass myself?”

He sighed, she was still so stubborn. “Of course not. I know it’s out of your comfort zone but I’m proud of you and I know it will go well. Tem, it means a lot to me that you’d do this. I’ve enjoyed being here and learning about Suna and your traditions.” He was so damn sincere and it was making her hesitancy wane. 

Her hand went to cup his cheek warmth and affection in her eyes. “Okay, this is for you.” 

*

**

Temari paced back and forth behind the curtain trying to calm herself down. 

“Stop it! You’re making me nervous!” Ino scolded her pausing her movements. 

“Sorry, I just can't believe that I’m being forced to do this.” 

Ino just stared at her confused. “For as long as I’ve known you no one has ever been able to make you do anything you didn’t want to. It’s okay to enjoy it. I know that the rituals might seem a little outdated but you’re an actual princess living out a fairy tale.”

“You don’t think that it’s stupid?”

“No, I don’t think so, it’s kind of nice actually.”

“Why?”

“You’re welcoming Shikamaru into your village and culture. There’s something sweet and timeless about it. When Sai and I get married and he becomes a Yamanaka there are certain steps to it. It’s not as elaborate but I’m excited about it. When my mom married my dad she had to go through it so in a lot of ways going through these rituals honors his memory and everyone else that has come before us.” Temari had never thought about it that way.

“As Kunoichi, we have a lot of different expectations placed on us. We’re expected to be strong warriors, but also to carry on bloodlines by bringing new life to the village and caring for our families. There’s so much to live up to but in some ways, I think that we’re lucky because we found partners that would never force us to be just one thing. I know in some ways it might feel like you’re losing your freedom but maybe in this case you’re actually gaining something. Shikamaru can be a lot of things but he’s always been your biggest supporter. He’d never force you to do anything or be anything you didn’t want.”

Temari couldn’t help but smile. She was right. She was lucky to find someone that supported her goals in life, that never tried to change her. “Thank you Ino, and thank you for doing this for me.” While she remained in Konoha she had enlisted Ino to help her. She needed a few women to dance along with her and the blonde jumped at the opportunity. Temari thought that it would be a nice way to integrate his life into their traditions. 

Ino just waved off her appreciation, throwing an arm around her. “Shikamaru is my brother so that makes you my sister. We’re family now. We’ve gotta stick together.”

A sister, it was a concept that she’d never considered but she couldn't help but like the idea. Over the years she’d grown to appreciate and respect the blonde. She was a strong, fearless and capable kunoichi that cared greatly for the people in her life. Temari was thankful that she was counted amongst them. This would only make it all the more difficult when they revealed the truth about their “relationship.” Everyone in his life had welcomed her with open arms and she was terrified of disappointing them all. 

Ino began preparing the other girls while Temari peered from behind the curtain to where Shikamaru was sitting with her brothers, his mom and Choji. That was her family out there. The stability, sense of home and belonging she’d always wanted was there with them. She was fearless, a storm and she was tired of being some kind of pawn. The council may have forced her hand, but she had still chosen Shikamaru and she knew that in all situations, times and places she’d always choose him. In a twisted way, she was thankful for what they had done and caused her to realize. 

Why couldn’t they be together? What was the harm in making this relationship real? Was it so far-fetched for them to be a couple when everyone around them seemed to believe that they belonged together? She was tired of hiding behind duty, and tradition. For blaming everyone else for what was happening. She needed to be honest with him because she finally felt like she was being honest with herself. He was only going to be in Suna for a few more days. She was working with borrowed time. 

For now, she tried to put those thoughts aside playing in her head the dance steps when Gaara and Kankuro appeared. Garra was set to introduce her but they both looked like there was something more to be said. 

“Come on Temari, let's have a moment before you go out there.” They walked out of the large room into a private study.

They both stared at her for a moment. She’d been dressed in traditional Suna fashion, bright embroidered fabric, make-up done and adorned in priceless jewels. Even now her costume was elaborately made with brilliant colored cloths. She very much looked like a princess. 

“Temari, are you sure about this. You can still back out. We will deal with the Council. We know that you don’t like this kind of attention.” They wanted one last chance to intervene before she made a spectacle of herself unnecessarily. 

Temari knew that her brothers were still worried about her but as she reflected on the last few days and really the last few years she knew what she wanted. Why she just “let” this happen the way that it did.

She just shook her head. “No, I’m okay. To be honest, I want this. I want Shikamaru as my suitor, to really have him become part of our family one day. It’s real to me now, all of it, as silly as it might be. If these rituals are what it takes then I’m all for it. ” They both just smiled at her neither one surprised by the revelation. It was nice to see her look determined and ready to take her life back in her hands. 

“Does he know this?”

“No, I wanted to get through this first. I won’t ask for permission but I’d like your support?” It had just been the three of them for so long now she was bringing someone else into the fold. 

Garra placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You are our sister. We will always support you. If Shikamaru is who you want then he's good enough for us.”

“Hey if he’s crazy enough to take you on for the rest of his life and become a part of this family he’s pretty damn brave.” Kankuro teased her trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. Temari was his big sister and best friend, he was happy that she’d found someone worthy of her that would love and take care of her the way that she deserved.

She just hugged them both thankful that despite it all, through life, tragedy, and war she still had her baby brothers. 

*

**

The room fell silent as Gaara stood at the center to address the guests. 

“Shikamaru, it has been a great honor for us to have you and your family here in Suna. Now more than ever it’s important to show not only our familiar bonds but to strengthen the ones that we share with those miles away from us. You have shown us that love can cross the driest deserts to the deepest forests. My people, the time for mourning and sadness has passed. We must look towards the desert sunrise to a new day. One filled with joy and laughter, of singing and dancing. And so it is an honor for me to present to you the crowned jewel of Suna, our Princess Temari.” 

The crowd watched enthralled as the women appeared on stage in gorgeous and elaborate costumes with fans in their hands. Shikamaru’s eyes were glued on Temari’s form as she moved gracefully with the music. She was incredible and he couldn’t understand her hesitance. She was a natural as her body moved fluidly through each step her hands waving the fans in elaborate gestures. He watched in a daze as each long and lean limb moved with intention through the air, his eyes following each line and curve. Her face was set in that familiar look of pure determination. She was there to prove herself capable and better than anyone could have ever expected. He didn’t doubt that the room was stunned by the level of precision and grace present. 

“She’s beautiful.” He vaguely heard his mom remarked. Her eyes opened in wonder and pride. 

Temari while she complained and resisted this whole process had demonstrated the dignity and strength of her bloodline. She was truly Suna’s princess and he hoped she'd be his queen. 

Once the performance concluded the crowd erupted in loud cheers. Shikamaru made his way towards Temari, pulling her into his arms. Overwhelmed by love and emotion he couldn’t help but place a sweet, warm kiss against her lips. He was not the least bit ashamed of being affectionate towards her in front of all these people. 

“You were amazing Tem.” She just blushed embarrassed by the attention and impromptu kiss. 

Once the cheers had died down they faced their guests hand in hand. As part of this event, he was supposed to make a statement to Suna. Initially, he’d been nervous never being one for public speeches, preferring his work to be behind the scenes. After what he’d seen Temari do he no longer had that hesitation. 

“Thank you, Lord Gaara, the wonderful citizens of Suna and my Princess Temari for welcoming us to your village and home. Sunagakure is a strong, proud and wonderful country that we have been fortunate to learn more about. I am humbled by the kindness and friendship that we have been shown.” Shikamaru looked down at the girl holding onto him so tightly. “Temari, my love. Thank you for choosing me. I will spend the rest of our days together proving that I’m worthy of you.” 

Everyone was completely floored by the sincere love present between them. Their relationship represented a new chapter in Suna’s story, one that proved that the world had changed. 

The rest of the evening's festivities consisted of more food, drinks, and celebration. The Konohagakure delegation would be leaving soon so it was an opportunity to enjoy each other’s company for a little while more. 

Shikamaru remained by Temari’s side for the rest of the night, not wanting to be more than a few feet away at any given moment. Ever so often she’d reach up to place a chaste kiss against his lips and it made them both breathless with anticipation for when they could finally be alone.

They were finally going to have this conversation that was years in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Notes:
> 
> Temari’s dance was inspired by traditional Japanese dances. They are really pretty so look them up! 
> 
> Ino and Temari would totally get along and be good friends! 
> 
> There are maybe 3 more chapters to this story then it will be all done.  
> *  
> The world is a crazy place right now. Please be good to yourself and others. Do what you need to keep yourself happy, healthy and safe. Good hygiene and good self-care right now! I don’t know when, or how but it will all be okay, I’m here and I love you! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	7. The Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! Thank you for stopping by! I hope that you are all doing well. Fair warning, this is some serious fluffy stuff but honestly, I think that’s what we need right now. Enjoy!

**Flashback**

“Princess Temari! You can’t keep running away from your lessons like this. Your father is going to become upset.” Temari just rolled her eyes, annoyed at her instructor. She needed to find a better hiding place. 

“Why can’t I go practice my jutsu with Kankuro? I don’t want him to get better than me.”

“You will train only after your lessons are done.”

“I don’t care about these lessons. I don’t want to get married anyways. I just want to become a legendary Sand Kunoichi and help my brothers and village.”

The woman sighed and placed an affectionate hand on her head. “Oh princess, do you not see the power that you hold?” Temari just stared up at her silent. 

“These rituals are important for the safety of the village, for the land of Wind.”

“Why is that?”

“It allows the people to know him. The person that you choose to marry will have the power to either sow the seeds of peace or ones of war. He will either use his influence to build Suna or bury it. Princess these lessons and rituals are so that you may teach him not only to love you but the land that you hail from. It is important that you choose someone that will love and protect Suna in the same way that he will love and protect you.” 

Temari sighed, she understood, she really did, but she still didn’t think it was possible. She may be a princess but she didn’t look or act like one. There was no way that anyone could actually fall in love with her, someone that would be strong and smart. That would still respect her for who she was and wanted to become. That could care for the Sand in the way that she did. Ultimately the Council would still probably decide who she would have to marry. Someone that would benefit the village the most. It wasn’t about her and what she wanted. 

“Won’t the council just pick someone for me anyway?”

Her instructor just smiled at her with a look that only came from having a lifetime of experiences. “That’s what they will think, but you Princess are the jewel of Suna. You are as powerful as the wind you command. And no one can tell the wind what to do. If and when that day comes I know that you will make the best decision for yourself and the village. _You_ will choose your Prince.” 

Temari knew that she needed to do this for the people. Despite what she said her own feelings didn’t matter. She’d always do what was best for her village.

“Fine, I’ll stop running away.”

**End Flashback**

After the guests had gone home happy, full and drunk Shikamaru snuck off to a cliff face that overlooked the village. Suna was so different from Konoha and yet Shikamaru knew that part of his heart was here in the desert. He could understand why she loved it so. Suna had been through so much over the years but they’d overcome each obstacle and tragedy growing stronger each time. Since Temari had come into his life she’d tell him stories of her home. Her need to foster its growth and protect it was clear. Through all the trips there, the people he met and the land he learned about he found the desert to be like a second home. He found himself falling in love with the Sand as he fell in love with it’s Princess. Like Konoha, he would fight and defend it. 

He heard her approach and while she might dazzle in the sunlight under the moonlight she was radiant. How had he never realized this, what she meant to him? If this whole fake relationship hadn’t come about would they have ever accepted their feelings? Perhaps he would have eventually but it would have been too late. Then his nightmare would have become realized. They both knew that all they had was this moment, right now. 

Temari fell into his arms and any premise of denying their feelings was lost. She was done running away from this. She’d actually, against all odds, found her prince. She tucked her head into his neck placing a kiss where it pulsed. Now that she’d accepted how she felt those emotions were overwhelming her. 

“Did you always know?” The unspoken words ‘that I loved you’ left on his tongue. She’d always been the perceptive one.

“I’m sure, on some level I did. I guess I just assumed us together would not be possible. You were born to be my enemy, that’s who we were always meant to be to each other. We were so many miles apart and yet our lives kept intertwining. There’s very little about us together that is easy. Perhaps more important than anything is that _you_ were just meant for me.” 

Her thumb went to rub his cheek those soft eyes she loved so much meeting hers. The gold flecks in them reminding her of sand, of home. By choosing him she was trusting that he would not only care for her and her heart but also for her home and the people that she loved. Perhaps that was why she had always been hesitant in relationships. Her heart could be broken, but she’d never let anyone hurt Suna. She’d found the best person for her and her village. 

He placed a warm hand over hers drawing her lips towards his. He kissed her and it was unlike the chaste ones they’d shared all night. This one left her breathless, her hands clutching onto him to keep her from floating. He was warm, so incredibly comforting and safe. She’d be happy to kiss him for the rest of their lives. It could have only ever been him. 

Shikamaru took her hands in his, eyes hopeful. 

“Princess Temari of Sunagakure, I came from Konoha to earn your love. My mother sees you as her daughter, my clan has accepted you as one of their own. My friends are yours. I have no more gifts to give you or an elaborate display. All I have left to offer you is my heart and I hope that it is enough. Although, it has always been yours. I don’t need the Council to approve, I just ask that you may accept me for who I am. A simple man that loves you.” 

The declaration left her speechless. Temari’s eyes filled with tears, while feelings of relief fell over her. 

“I love you too Shikamaru…” 

He gripped onto her tightly pressing kisses against her. She loved him, she chose him over anyone else and for the rest of his life, he’d prove that she was right to pick him. 

“I’d always known that I'd have to go through these rituals, to find a suitor, The idea terrified me. I imagined that I would have been killed first honestly. I thought through a million different scenarios, what he might look like, how we would have lived. I could have never imagined you.”

Her fingers gently brushed through his hair trying to swallow the emotion in her voice. “You frustrate me, you make me smile. Some days I can’t stand you but most days I can’t imagine life without you. I’ve loved you at your worst and you’ve loved me at my best. You’ve always had my love and I will continue to love you for the rest of our lives. 

She caught the teardrops before they could fall from his eyes. “Don’t get emotional on me Crybaby.” She smirked her own tears lining her eyes. He just chuckled, kissing the crown of her head. 

“I love you Temari. I have so many cracks in my heart but you held it together, you kept me together. Thank you, Princess, for being my best friend, my rival, my equal and my happily ever after.” 

They laid there under the starlight a warm desert night a princess and her prince. 

*

**

Temari felt herself gasping for breath, Shikamaru’s kisses were relentless and every part he touched made it feel like she was glowing. He was supposed to walk her back to her room instead it had turned into a heated make-out session that left her wanting more. 

“Shika…” She breathed. 

Each time he tried to take a step back to leave she’d pull him right back. After denying this for so long she would be damned if she didn’t appreciate that she had him now. 

“Tem…” He kissed her before continuing “I need to go.” She just grinned up at him. 

“Nothing is making you stay here.” She replied, biting her lower lip. His lips immediately replaced her own.

“You are, it’s you.” He groaned his hands grabbing her waist. His lips traced her along her throat becoming drunk off her scent. 

“You don’t really want to go do you?” She teased her hands finding their way under his shirt to trace over his warm muscles. She couldn’t help but love the shudder she felt run through him. For years she tried to deny her attraction towards him. Now she could admit and enjoy just how attractive her genius nin was. 

“Of course not, but your brothers and my mother will skin me alive if I stay.” She pouted but nodded. She wouldn’t want that now. 

“Fine.” She took a step back, but before she could retreat into her room his body pressed hers against the door, heavy kisses paralyzing her in place. Gathering her wits she wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close as he could possibly be. 

“I love you Tem. We have a lifetime together, we can say goodnight just for now.” 

She nodded, stealing a few more kisses to keep her sated till the morning. Oh, how she loved him. 

“Good night Shikamaru.” 

He cupped her face in his warm hand, his thumb rubbing over her kiss swollen lips. The memory of his sweet and gorgeous Temari kissing him would keep the nightmares away. “Good night my Princess.” 

She watched him disappear down the hallway before retiring to her room to collapse in bed. She was light, euphoric and free. 

So this was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone read this earlier I added the last little bit. I may end up writing a side story just for the smutty stuff :D We have just about 2 possibly 3 more chapters then this baby will be done. Thank you for hanging out with me during this quarantine. Please take care of yourself and others! Love you and sending positivity and healing to all of you!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	8. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling readers! This chapter took me so long but it’s finally here! I hope that you enjoy it!

**Flashback**

_“The last one, fuck.” Shikamaru just stared, Temari looked a little rattled._

_“You have to take on Garra.”_

_His eyes widened. “What the hell? What do you mean I have to take on Garra.”_

_“You have to beat him in a challenge.”_

_“You realize that this is the Kazekage, former Jinchuriki that literally has no weaknesses and I have shadows?”_

_“You don’t have to physically fight him, you get to choose the type of challenge. Normally you would have to challenge my father but thankfully that’s not the case so Garra it is.”_

_“You’re acting like he’s that much better of an option.”_

_“Trust me, he is.”_

_Shikamaru looked unconvinced. “Is there anything that guarantees that I get out of this alive?”_

_Temari just rolled her eyes. “Stop being dramatic. You issue the challenge, win, then this whole thing is over. The council gets what it wanted no one is the wiser. Then we go back to our regular lives. Everyone wins.” And yet the idea of life without him again felt so painful._

_Her face took on a contemplative quality. “Believe me, if there was a way that I could challenge Garra myself for my freedom, I would, but unfortunately this is the only way.”_

_Shikamaru paused his complaints. Her statement brought him back to Earth, reminding him of what was actually important. He knew how much it must upset her to have to rely on him to get out of this situation. He needed to do this for her and when all was said and done, together they’d find a better way._

_Temari could tell that he was wracking his brain for a solution and it made her smile. Her genius strategist. As much as he might complain she could rely on him when it mattered. They’d get through this._

_She placed her hand over his that formed a circle. “Hey, you’re a lot stronger than you think. Kazekage or not I always told you that you could have become the Hokage if you really wanted to. The whole purpose is to show that the man I chose isn’t weak. He can stand side by side with the Kazekage. You can do this.”_

_She could see the stress leave his body her vote of confidence encouraging his resolve. “Thanks, Tem, it means a lot for you to say that.”_

_He paused reflecting on all the things that they’d have to do, it was a lot but it wasn't impossible and it was important._

_“We can do this Temari, you believe in me and I have faith in you. We’ll get through this because you and I are great partners, we always have been.”_

_Temari nodded agreeing to the sentiment. They had always been much more successful working together. Her fate was in his hands and despite all that was at stake, she trusted him to come through for her._

**End Flashback**

“Man the food here is amazing! We’ve gotta come back when you’re not busy doing all this.” Chouji was surprised to see Shikamaru scrutinizing a Shogi board in front of him this late at night. He was probably overthinking again. Chouji took the seat across from him pouring a drink for both of them.

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Chouji asked, moving a piece. He never enjoyed playing but would indulge Shikamaru from time to time. 

Shikamaru shrugged. “A little.” 

Now that he and Temari admitted how they felt there was more at stake. He couldn’t let anything stand between them being together. 

Chouji just waved off his concerns. “Don’t be, no one can beat you. This is your game.”

“I guess...” There were no guarantees and it would be foolish to assume he’d win easily. Neither of them was quite sure what would happen if he wasn’t able to defeat Gaara. He could only imagine that The Council would attempt to invalidate their relationship somehow. Then they would most definitely arrange another relationship for her.

“Hey, you and Temari are two of the smartest people I know. Whether you win tomorrow or not I know that if you want to be together nothing will stop you. You'll figure out a way, you always do.” There was sheer confidence in those familiar eyes. 

“Thanks, Chouji, for everything.”

“We’ve all had a good time being here. It was kind of nice seeing you take on this role. As your best friend who has seen this relationship grow and heard all the complaints turn into something different, I’m happy for you and Temari. You’re good for each other, she makes you really happy. You both deserve that.” Chouji appreciated Temari’s presence in their life. Shikamaru had been through a lot and his best friend deserved to have a partner that would love and encourage him. 

Shikamaru smiled at his friend, thankful for his support and friendship over the years. 

They both toasted their cups tossing back a drink. “Here’s to growing up.”

*

**

“Ready for this?” Temari asked, placing an encouraging kiss on his cheek.

Shikamaru smiled with a nod pulling her into his arms, taking a moment to breathe her in. Trying to assure them both that it would all be okay. 

He took a deep breath and nodded. “I think so.” 

Temari’s hands reached up to cradle his face between her palms. Confidence and pride shining in her teal eyes. “Whatever happens in there it’s you and I in the end.” 

Shikamaru met Garra at the center of a training room the academy students would use. The spectators all watched from above. Temari was seated between Kankurou and Yoshino, Chouji and Ino behind her. They could all tell that she was nervous and tried to be as supportive as possible.

Yoshino patted Temari’s hand affectionately. “Don’t fret my child, if he’s anything like his father, he won’t let anything stand in his way.” 

Temari leaned into her, appreciating the reassurance. “Thank you, mother.” 

They stared as Gaara turned to address Shikamaru. 

“Nara Shikamaru, you have come this far but we will not simply give our Princess to you. You must prove yourself strong and capable, a man that is deserving of her. And so I ask you, what challenge have you brought today.”

Unwilling to shrink under the pressure Shikamaru stood there tall and confident. “I present to you a challenge that tests your critical thinking, strategy, and intellect. Qualities that are necessary for a worthy partner. Lord Gaara, I humbly request a Shogi match.”

Gaara just nodded, not at all surprised. “Your request has been granted.”

*

**

“You are better than I expected. I assumed your responsibilities as Kazekage would have prevented you from being able to play.” Shikamaru couldn’t help but compliment him. 

“After you taught Temari she’d demand that Kankuro and I play with her to practice so that she could beat you one day. Our moves were constantly scrutinized compared to yours.” 

Shikamaru just chuckled, of course, she did. 

“Besides, after she concocted this whole plan I guessed that this was the route that you were going to go. So I planned ahead.” He was quite shrewd. 

“I know that this didn’t start off real but I’m thankful that it worked out the way that it did. That you both figured out what you mean to each other.”

Shikamaru appreciated the opportunity that they had to talk to one another. “It’s been an experience, but I’m thankful for it. I’ve know Temari for a while now but I got to see a different side of her and Suna. I feel like I’m getting so much more out of this.” 

“Take care of her for us okay?” Shikamaru looked up at him surprised by the request. 

“Always.” 

“Princess or not she hasn’t had the easiest life, I’m sure that you know that. You make her happy. She feels safe with you. That means a lot. She’s sacrificed so much for us and Suna. If she hadn’t met you she probably would have sacrificed her happiness as well. You’re the one selfish thing that she demanded for herself. As the Kazekage, but more importantly as her brother, thank you. I know that she can be difficult, but I know that the two of you will be very happy.” 

Shikamaru didn’t have siblings growing up. The closest comparison would be his relationship with Ino and Choji. He could only begin to imagine the bond that Temari shared with her brothers, especially considering all that they’d been through. It was an honor to be welcomed into that fold. 

“Can you do me a favor though?”

“Sure, anything.” 

“I know that you’re so many moves ahead of me. Can you prolong the game a little longer? It wouldn’t look too good if the Kazekage loses so easily.” Garra requested with a grin. He knew that Shikamaru had him beat from the beginning but it wouldn’t do well to just have admitted defeat. 

Shikamaru nodded with a smile. Garra played just like Temari did and unfortunately for him, he had multiple strategies to counter her moves. 

“Not a problem. It will be a little funny to see everyone stress about it.” 

*

**

“Why is this taking so long? When we play he can’t wait to show me up. Now all of a sudden he doesn’t know what to do?” Temari complained aloud. She didn’t even think that it was a possibility that Garra could beat him. What would happen if that was the case?

“Tem calm down, I know you want to ride off into the sunset with your prince but it’s kind of exciting considering it’s just a Shogi match and not a fight to the death.” She just glared in response forcing Kankuro to scoot away from her. 

She looked down at where Shikamaru and Gaara were seated, annoyed, and worried. She couldn’t see the Shogi board from where they were. Shikamaru should have had Garra beat by now. 

The two males in question could feel her intense glare. 

Shikamaru feared meeting her gaze. “We should probably finish this up or she might actually come down here.”

“You’re right. She must really love you to be this worried.” Shikamaru blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

They went back and forth a few more times before Shikamaru made his final move ending the game they both stood bowing respectfully to the other signaling the end. 

“Nara Shikamaru you proved yourself a worthy opponent and have won this challenge.” 

They were both surprised by the cheers that erupted. It seems that everyone was rooting for this outcome. Temari collapsed into her chair relieved, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. They did it. It had all managed to work out. She wanted to run down there but now came the last step, their presentation to Suna. 

*

**

Temari looked up, seeing the door open revealing Shikamaru. She ran up towards him, meeting him for a kiss. After this, he was wholly and completely hers, and the world would know it too. 

“How do I look?” She smiled her hands tracing over his shoulders to adjust his coat. He’d been given a set of Suna clothing to wear for their formal presentation to the village. Long fitted buttoned dark green coat with intricate gold embroidery along the seams, a swath of gold fabric hung over his shoulder. Together in her own gold silk dress with elaborate beading and jeweled crown they looked like quite a royal couple. This wasn’t how either of them were used to dressing but it was nice for just a little bit. 

“You look very handsome.” There was no snark or follow up, just a genuine compliment to which he couldn’t help but kiss her. 

“I love you Tem.”

Even now the statement left her breathless. Her arms wrapped tighter around him trying to take in the moment. This crazy plan of hers had worked out in such a wonderful and unexpected way. 

“I love you too Shikamaru.”

*  
**

Gaara stood at the balcony looking over a sea of people who were waiting with eager anticipation. He was happy to see and feel the enthusiasm and joy that had been absent from his people for so long. 

“People of Suna, it is my privilege to present to you our Princess Temari and Nara Shikamaru the man that she has chosen to share her life with.”

Hand in hand they stepped forward to deafening cheers and shouts of excitement. 

“He has demonstrated himself as capable, embracing our people and culture. He has shown his strength and intellect through which I trust him to stand shoulder to shoulder with me. He has proven himself worthy of our Princess. Shikamaru, Temari, I along with the Council and the people of Suna, and Konoha approve and bless this relationship. It is our hope that it will only continue to strengthen and that we may see your example of love as one that inspires all of us.” 

The crowd began to cheer and celebrate wildly excited for their relationship and it’s influence and effect on Suna. 

Temari and Shikamaru smiled and waved, neither one enjoying the attention but humbled by the support. Shikamaru was thankful that the land and people that Temari loved so much could accept him as one of their own. 

They remained there for a few moments longer before stepping away and retreating into her room. They had one family dinner left and this would all be done. 

Away from the crowds, and cheers, the silence was welcoming. It was also a stark reminder that he’d be going home soon, they’d both be returning to their daily lives

“Come here.” Temari slid into his open arms, head rested against her favorite spot on his chest. She took a moment to savor the feeling of his arms around her and the steady beat of his heart. Why did it take them so long to figure this out? They had years to sort out their feelings and once they finally had he was leaving. 

“I don’t want you to go.” She knew that he couldn’t stay. He’d already put his entire life on hold for her for a month but that didn’t stop the selfish request.

“I know Tem, I hate that we’re so far apart.” Saying goodbye to her always hurt but especially now. He didn’t care about what they had to do next. He’d happily go through it if that meant they could always be together. Shikamaru pulled back to take her hand in his before placing them on the pendant of her necklace. 

“I’m always right here.” 

She squeezed her eyes tightly refusing to let those tears fall. She wasn’t losing him, he was finally hers. They would just need to be apart for a little, it would make being together that much sweeter. 

“Shika after dinner tonight can you come back here?” She asked shyly a blush painted across her cheeks. She needed to soak in as much time together as possible. 

He nodded before his lips met hers. His tongue tracing the seam of her lips before they parted allowing him to explore her mouth. He felt himself becoming drunk off her taste and sweet sighs of contentment. His hands grasped along the curve of her waist, her warm skin beneath his fingertips. She was incredible. His troublesome, perfect Sand Princess. 

“Nothing could keep me away.”

**  
  
**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever like refall in love with characters? I feel like that happened while I read through my previous chapters and while writing this one. I love these two so much!!!  
> We’re almost to the end. I think the next update might come even slower than this one...I’m going back and forth between a few ideas and I might write a smutty chapter as a follow-up but that’s still to be seen. At most there should only be three more chapters then this story will be all done. I hope that you’re all doing okay, healthy, and well. Keep taking care of yourself and others! Love you!


	9. The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to return to the Leaf, but not without one last step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dearest ones! Surprise! I legit had no plans to update this story but I got hit with a stroke of inspiration and here we are. I’ve been hard at work for ShikaTema week (June 24th -June 30th) over on Tumblr but I wanted to start finishing this story up too. 
> 
> Alrighty, let’s get into it. There’s some smut and I pushed myself to write this so you’ll see what I uh came up with. Here’s the thing. This story wasn’t rated for that before so I don’t want to alienate anyone who was just looking for a fluffy story. The smutty stuff is first and it’s italicized please skip over it if you need to! (I’ll do that when I read stories sometimes too) Either way, I hope that you enjoy reading about these two crazy kids in love.

_Once dinner was over they raced back to her room locking the door behind them. Their mouths clashed against each other falling into her bed. His hands made quick work of her Yukata baring her incredible body to him. Years of built-up tension and an inevitable goodbye was fueling them._

_Temari felt herself becoming overwhelmed by new sensations and feelings that she shut her eyes. Shikamaru rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. “Eyes and lips on me Princess.”_

_Her teal eyes shot open seeing amused ones staring down at her. She reached up pressing her lips against his._

_“Relax Princess, just let me love you.” He breathed across her lips._

_She let herself breathe relaxing under the pressure of his body against hers._

_He kissed his way up and down her legs and along her thighs, his lips leaving due attention across her skin. Her hips thrust forward showing that she wanted something more but he continued to tease her. His hands reached up to capture her waist, his fingers digging into her skin possessively. Thumbs rubbing back and forth along her skin._

_“Seems like my Princess wants something else?”_

_“Stop teasing me.” She pouted to his amusement._

_He laid down on top of her, his still cloth-covered cock rubbing against her. “I would never do that.”_

_“I just had an idea.” He explained kissing the soft skin along her throat._

_“I’ve had an idea for a while and it didn’t involve this much talking.” She replied annoyed. He kissed her deeply trying to sate her for a moment._

_“Don’t worry it’s a fun idea. Step 1: make a declaration.”_

_“Declaration?”_

_He smirked while kissing her shoulder. “Tell me exactly who you are and what you want me to do.” She rolled her eyes but decided to play along._

_“I am Princess Temari of the Sand. I am in love with a stupid Shinobi from the Leaf and I really want him to make me cum.” He grinned capturing her lips between his teeth._

_“See that wasn’t so hard.” He kissed his way along her sternum, across her stomach then finally towards her pussy. His thumb rubbed up and down along her slit._

_“Shikamaru…”_

_“I know Princess...I’m just taking my time with you. I want to remember this.” He started to make circles on her clit, her hips pushing up urgently against him._

_“You’re so pretty and wet down here Tem.”_

_Fuck, had he always been capable of this?_

_“And, it’s all mine.” With that, he dove in, his thumbs holding her open for his tongue. She writhed against his mouth, her hands in his hair pulling him in closer wanting more. Working her pussy against his tongue._

_Shikamaru lapped at her cunt savoring the taste of her. Using his mouth and fingers to explore her. Her hands gripped his hair in a tight hold. He sucked her clit and used his finger to stretch her. Her thighs squeezed his head between them. He knew that she was just on the edge._

_“Cum for me Princess.” He held her while she cried out and shook against him, his tongue capturing her taste._

_He shifted to rest his face between her tits casually kissing and licking the skin there. They would get his attention soon enough but if he focused too much on them he knew he wasn’t going to last._

_“Please…” She pouted holding her tits up to him and it took all of his restraint to hold back._

_His thumbs reached up to rub against her nipples. “We have all night Princess. Now I believe we are on Step 2, a performance.” Finally removing his clothes she watched as he gripped himself at the base of his cock. Her eyes raked hungrily over him. Lean muscles and constellations of scars across his skin, areas she wanted to taste, and enjoy._

_“Show me how talented you are.” She grinned crawling towards him. Her eyes looked up at him before her mouth descended over his cock. The feeling of her mouth on him was overwhelming and he was almost knocked over._

_“Damn Tem..” He groaned running his hand through her blonde locks. She worked her mouth using her lips and tongue over his cock her nails leaving indents along his thighs. The tightness of her mouth around his cock was becoming too much and he felt his inevitable release barreling towards them. He gently pulled her away to her confusion._

_His fingers gently stroked her chin. “I wanted to mark you with my cum but I need to be inside you.”_

_Temari bit her lower lip laying down, her legs spreading open for him. He leaned over her, his hair draping over them. “I love you Tem. I’ve loved you for a long time.”_

_She reached her hand up to cradle his face, her thumb tracing over his lips. “I love you too Shikamaru, I’ve been wanting this, us, for so long.” He placed warm kisses along her hand and wrist._

_His cock was hard teasing her entrance before he finally thrust forward filling her. The tight grip of her pussy caused him to groan out loud. He held himself there for a moment despite her hips moving insistently._

_“More Shikamaru please.”_

_“Anything for my princess.” He began to thrust into her meeting her movements. His hand moved between them to rub her clit wanting her to cum with him._

_“Yes Shikamaru, right there.” She looked gorgeous, wild, and free at the cusp of an orgasm and the look in her teal eyes sent him over the edge._

_He was cumming once she had started so he held her hips down to keep her still while he filled her up. His breathing ragged and uneven._

_He settled next to her while they caught their breaths. There was so much that he wanted to say, some kind of words that could convey how happy and at peace he felt but instead he busied himself with leaving marks along her shoulder._

_Temari turned to look at him with a soft grin on her lips taking a moment to appreciate and observe him. He was finally hers in every possible way. “What was step 3?”_

_He just smirked feeling his energy return pulling her on top of him. “A challenge for both of us...how many times can I make you cum?”_

*

**

The day finally came for the return to the Leaf. Most of the clan members had gone ahead leaving just Shikamaru, Yoshino, Ino, and Choji behind. 

“Take care of yourself okay,” Choji told her giving her a big hug.

“You’ll keep an eye out for him for me right?” She asked with a smile.

“Of course.”

“Good, I’ll send out more chips for you next week.” He’d grown to love the flavors out here in the desert and a wide grin crossed his face. 

“You’ve found a keeper Shikamaru!"

Ino was next and gripped her tightly. “Visit us soon okay? I don’t want to hear him bitch about how he misses you for too long.” Temari laughed and returned the hug.

“Thank you Ino.”

Her eyes began misting over when Yoshino pulled her in. Her arms were warm and comforting. 

“Oh, sweetheart I’ll miss you. Thank you for everything.”

“Garra, Kankuro! You make sure you watch over your sister okay!”

Her two brothers straightened up and nodded. “Yes!”

Yoshino looked at her and smoothed down her hair affectionately. “Come home to us soon.” Temari hugged her tightly once more, hiding her tears against her shoulder. 

Shikamaru remained in Suna till sunset. He’d still be able to catch up with Ino and Chouji to make the rest of the journey together.

As the sun sunk lower his departure became more imminent. 

Temari clutched onto him tightly, her eyes blinking back tears. “I hate this. I can’t say bye to you”

He kissed away a few traitorous tears. He wanted to fall apart too, his heart felt like it was breaking in his chest but he needed to be the strong one. “Then don’t. We’re finally together and yes maybe we’ll have to be physically apart but it won’t change anything I love you Temari. It doesn’t matter where I am, you’re always there with me.” 

She kissed him deeply and soundly no longer keeping back her tears. They would make it through this like every other challenge that they had to face. One day, hopefully soon they’d be together.

“I love you.”

She watched him vanish into the distance struggling not to chase after him. It had to be him of all people. Her hand clutched tightly onto her necklace. 

Gaara and Kankuro stood next to her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay Tem.”

“I’m sure I have a few missions to the Leaf coming up.”

She held onto her brothers thankful that at least she had them. “Thank you.” 

*

**

Temari returned to her room emotionally exhausted. Her sheets still smelled like pine trees and smoke. This brought fresh tears to her eyes. Her finger traced over her shoulder where the bite marks from his teeth felt fresh. 

She reached under a pillow finding a letter addressed to her. Curious she opened it seeing his familiar handwriting.

_“My dearest Temari. By this point, I’ve already made my way back to Konoha leaving my heart here in the Sand. I miss you already and not being there with you is killing me. Just know that I love you and I’ve loved you for most of my life. We’ll be together soon, our fates have been intertwined for too long. I’ll find my way back to you. Till then Princess remember that I love you and one day soon we won’t have to be apart. Yours, Shikamaru.”_

She clutched the letter tightly to her chest feeling hopeful and at peace. Yes, one day soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Honestly, I don’t write long stories because I tend to go too hard in the beginning and lose all my motivation towards the end. Thank you for sticking through it with me. There is only one more chapter left and then this baby will be all done. My Shikatema week story will probably be out and done before this is but I promise to finish it! Thank you for all your love, support, kudos, and comments. It’s so affirming seeing that there are people who love these two as much as me. Take care of yourselves and love you all!


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty deers! Here we are at the last chapter. Thank you for sticking through with me. I hope that you enjoy this short and sweet finale!

“Welcome Lord Shikamaru, we are glad that you were able to attend a Council meeting.” Shikamaru nodded politely, taking his seat between Temari and Kankurou. Now that he had officially married into the ruling family he was given a seat on the Council as was tradition. It now made sense why her relationship had been scrutinized. They wanted to ensure that whoever married into the family fit into the Council’s agenda. The caveat was that he was only given the seat because he was a male. Temari’s own mother held no governing position. 

Garra opened the meeting and Shikamaru faded in and out. He wasn’t quite sure what his role was meant to be. Ultimately, he was there to support Temari and her brothers with their direction for Suna. It was interesting to be part of another Village’s ruling government, but he was waiting for one specific event. 

“I have a new piece of business I’d like to present.” All eyes widened in surprise when Temari made the announcement.

She stood there proudly, her eyes fierce and determined. The air in the room had shifted. “I know that traditionally the council has had a say in the relationships for the ruling family, this is a practice unique only to females. Specifically arranging marriages. I would like to abolish this practice. In addition, _whoever_ marries into the ruling family will be given a seat on the Council regardless of gender.” The members of the Council stared at her like she had grown two heads. Shikamaru and her brothers just looked on proudly. 

“Lord Shikamaru please reason with your wife, this is a necessary practice for Suna-” Shikamaru’s hand slamming angrily against the table stopped the councilman’s tirade. 

“The Princess was addressing the Council, not me. If you have something to say you will address her respectfully.” He was really fucking tired of these people ignoring her for the sheer fact that she was a woman and had reduced her to being just his wife. 

“My apologies, Princess Temari-”

“No, this is not a discussion. And your reasoning is flawed. This practice is intended solely to maintain the status quo. To ensure that the only ones invited to this table are people just like you. I regret to remind you all that outside of the ruling family, your position on the Council is not finite. You are all relics of the old Kazekage. When a new Kazekage is installed that person along with their advisers has the right to handpick the Council. This is information that you all conveniently failed to share with Garra. Who we will choose will be far more diverse and inclusive than who we have seated here.” 

She took a deep breath, her eyes still blazing. “I am not asking for permission. I am simply informing you that things will change and Suna will change with it. The Sand and its people will only be better for it. The world is growing and evolving. Your backward practices are chaining us to a troubled past, but no longer.” The council began to complain and sputter their dissent but Temari was unmoved. Shikamaru just stared at her awed and amazed. They were unprepared for his Herricane. 

*

**

Following the meeting, Shikamaru and Temari made their way to watch the desert sunset needing some peace and quiet. 

Temari leaned into her husband feeling a heaviness lifted from her shoulder. “How do you feel?”

“Empowered, worried but excited for the future. God help anyone that thinks that they have any control over my child’s heart.”

“You can be really scary.” He teased her kissing the top of her head. 

“Good, I’d hate for you to forget that.”

She took a deep breath her eyes taking in the buildings as the lights started to flicker on. She knew that her actions would have some serious consequences but she was unafraid. She was ready to face the future knowing who she had by her side. 

Temari’s expression was soft and contemplative as the sun began its descent. “Sometimes I think about what my life could have become if I had never met you. If you hadn’t been there if you weren’t willing to play along. Right now, I’d be a shell of who I am, nothing but a pawn to the Council. I don’t think that I could have lasted very long living like that.” 

The idea was frightening. That she could be reduced to nothing more than some man’s wife in an unwanted marriage. “It’s impossible to remember what life was like without you in it. Even now I can’t imagine it. There’s no me without you Tem.” She smiled up at him kissing him softly. It was hard to disagree with. 

“ Perhaps my brothers and I had very little choices, but no longer will that be the only path. Our children will choose their direction in life. What they want to be, and who they want to love.” Freedom would be the greatest gift she could give them. 

Shikamaru nodded, placing a protective hand on her stomach. “I don’t think that this little one should be worried about the Council. Its mama is a beast.” She laughed in response placing her hands over his. This change was something that she’d been wanting to present for a while. Knowing that she was about to bring a child into the world only solidified her decision. They’d sacrificed so much for a peaceful world. Now it was time to make it one that they could be proud of.

“That night when I asked you to get involved in this crazy mess, did you think that we’d end up here?”

“If I did, I don’t think that I would have agreed.” He replied honestly. 

“Hey!”

He chuckled pulling her in closer. “At the time, I was just helping a friend. This innate need to keep you safe, to protect you from them. I could never allow anything to shrink who you are, to reduce you to nothing more than a pretty figurehead. I thought that as long as I accomplished that then I’d be happy. I found out early on that it was more than that. I wanted to keep that role for the rest of our lives. To keep you safe, to watch over you, even if you didn’t need me to. I wanted to be the person that you went to whenever the world became too much.” A warm hand cradled her face, a soft smile crossing his lips. 

“To always be a knight that always protects its queen.”

At times he still questioned what he did to deserve her. She’d not only lead Suna to a brighter future she’d be there to support him as he guided the Nara clan. A weaker person might falter under the pressure and position but not her. 

She reached up to kiss him, her arms wrapping around him. So much of her life had been defined by tragedies and events out of her control. Shikamaru though, he was the one thing that she had chosen for herself, that she selfishly held onto. That decision for her happiness changed her entire life. 

The stars were reflected in her eyes. Hope, excitement, and joy shining through. “I think that you’ve gotten it incorrect, my love. For it’s the Queen that protects her King.”

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temari is a Queen. Temari would never let anyone manipulate or control her babies. In my universe, ShikaTema have a Shikadai and a daughter so hell no would that ever happen lol 
> 
> This is my longest baby. Writing a multi-chapter was a new challenge but an enjoyable one. I'll miss it. Thank you for all your love and support. Each read, kudos, comment, and positive thought is precious to me. I truly appreciate it all. Love you my sweet deers! 
> 
> *Till the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I need to finish up my Sai/Ino fic "Roses" but I couldn't get this out of my head. I have an outline for this fic pretty much laid out, it's not going to be too long but I don't have a real updating schedule...it shouldn't be too long between updates though. I truly appreciate you taking the time to read my little musings. Love you all!
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
